


i wanna kiss your eyelids (and corrupt your dreams)

by allourheroes



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I don't want to want you," Cisco complains, even as his leg clutches Eobard's hip.</i>
</p><p>In which Cisco has been banging the Reverse-Flash. Oops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna kiss your eyelids (and corrupt your dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> This is old and I planned to use it in something larger, but, like...gotta show some appreciation for what just might be my OTP. (Shhhh.)
> 
> Title from "Gallery Piece" by Of Montreal.

"I don't want to want you," Cisco complains, even as his leg clutches Eobard's hip.

Eobard smirks. "I suppose it's fortunate for the both of us, then, that you don't always get what you want." He gives Cisco a nearly-chaste kiss, but Cisco's lips chase after it, lifting his head off the pillow in a cry for more. Eobard chuckles, ruts his hips in a slow, teasing motion. "Isn't it?" he adds, as if his statement isn't all but forgotten.

Cisco's breath comes in heavy pants. It takes him a second to remember that they were talking. " _Yes_ ," he says, when Eobard shifts his hips just so, makes Cisco reach up to squeeze his pillow in euphoric dismay. Then, "I mean maybe. Because I should definitely no-- ot--"

Eobard leans in close to Cisco's ear. "I can vibrate my entire body, Cisco."

Cisco tries his best to nod, but most of his concentration is spent trying _not_ to swallow his tongue.

"Alright," Cisco admits when Eobard stops, stares at him. "That's pretty cool." He shivers at the loss of sensation, an aftershock of overstimulation.

"Mmm." Eobard's satisfaction at the response is obvious, pleased with Cisco and with himself. He _thrums_ and Cisco makes a noise that starts like a yelp and ends like a moan.

Cisco's cock is leaking against Eobard's chest, rubbing against him as if Cisco _needs_ more friction.

Eobard slides his palm under Cisco's skull, cups it, his fingers threaded through thick dark hair. He watches Cisco's face, contorted with pleasure. "Come for me, Cisco," he says, not quite an order, but Cisco's hands grab at his arms, his body tenses. Cisco _listens_.

Eobard slows himself to feel it, to let Cisco convulse around him, spill between them. He pulls out only after Cisco is finished, only to leave his own mark across Cisco's chest and stomach, mingle with Cisco's release.

He rolls onto his side and looks at the beautiful mess he's made of this boy.

"I hate you," Cisco whispers. It sounds weak because it is.

Eobard stares at him a moment, expression pensive. "No, you don't. You _won't_ ," he adds to the end, certain.

Cisco opens his mouth, closes it again. He does this twice before Eobard kisses him. "Cisco Ramon at a loss for words. Never thought I'd live to witness it."

"I hate you," Cisco says again, but this time it's filled with laughter. This time, he pushes at Eobard to topple the older man onto his back only to climb on top of him.

There's a light in Eobard's eyes.

It's reflected in Cisco's.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Also, if you ship this and want more, I have a few in [this tag](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/tagged/ciscowells) and I'm always [accepting prompts](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
